Those Blood Stained Pure White Eyes
by pococo
Summary: Riku got hit by a truck and died, or at least in that world she did. She woke up in the Naruto world as a Hyuuga. But when Hiashi announces something and Neji objects she gets sad and gets lost. Then she finds them. The Akatsuki. NejixOC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: _Hi, its me again. This is a very turn to what I usually wrote. This is going to be mostly a sad fic, romance fic, and some comedy mixed in! Enjoy! Also everyone is after the time skip….

**I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

_**Those blood stained pure white eyes**_

**Chapter one: A pure red Stain**

**

* * *

**

A young purple haired girl was talking quickly with a boy who had a dark shade of purple, hair. There onyx colored eyes shown with excitement. The girl smiled at her companion with a fierce love, as if she cared about nothing more than the boy.

"Big sister, I cant wait for Friday. Its Kates birthday! I hear she will be having chocolate cake! Chocolate!" The now established little brother said running in front of his sister, causing some of the puddles from the rain that was currently going on, to splash about.

"Daichi…" She said happily smiling at her younger twin brothers attitude. She was currently listening to her iPod, but she heard what came next. A loud honk echoed the intersection where they were waling and the girl looked to the sound to see the source of the ghastly noise.

She looked at the truck that was skidding all of the place from the wet rain, she then looked to her brother who was still talking adamantly about cake. She frowned and threw her umbrella away before rushing over and pushing Daichi away.

A large thud noise sounded in the immediate area and then just the soft pattering of the rain. Daichi looked at the bloody mass recently know as his sister , half under the tire of the truck, tears cascading down his face in bucketfuls.

"B-big S-sister…?" Daichi looked to the now blood stained screen of his sisters I-pod, and heard one thing from the earphones before everything quitted down….

'_And I'll never be with you…'_

* * *

"There is something over there!" An AMBU yelled to his companion as they quickly jumped down to the forests main layer. The looked at the blooded body of a young girl. Her cloths were stained a bright crimson and her face had a large gash on it. Her cloths were tattered and her light purple hair with mixed with crusting blood. She was still bleeding. The cuts were profound, and bleeding like no tomorrow.

The girl opened her eyes just a bit, and the AMBU gasped in shock. Her eyes where pure wjite. Either she was blind or she was a Hyuuga. Both AMBU nodded at each other as the one who originally found her picked her up and started jumping back to Konoha.

* * *

"Daichi!" The girl screamed as she suddenly sat up quickly, causing herself to get whiplash and falling back down onto her pillows. "Daichi…" The girl murmured once more before a lonely tear rolled down her pale white skin.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, girl", the voice of a women said as the injured girl looked to the source of the voice.

"T-this cant be. Your Tsunade! The 5 Hokage! I cant be in my favorite anime!" The girl cried.

"Well, well. Seems to be that you know my name. Its only polite to me your name now, isn't it?" Tsunade smiled.

"Uhm, Riku. My name is Riku", Riku responded. Tsunade looked Riku over.

"Are you a Hyuuga? Your eyes are pure white and Im pretty sure you aren't blind…" Tsunade said walking closer to the girl.

"I don't know. Im not even from around here. All I remember before waking up here is pushing my brother out of the way from an incoming truck and getting hit. Considering I'm here, back home I'm probably…" Her voice croaked at the last word but she did whisper it ", dead…"

Tsunade looked at the poor girl, even though she had no idea what a truck was. This girl was obviously alive. She sighed.

"I have to go for the day, I will leave you in the hands of the staff here", she turned toward the door ", I want the 2 AMBU's that found her to guard her from any harm! Shizune!" Shizune rushed to her masters words.

"Call Hyuuga Hiashi here. I want him to meet this young girl to see if she really is a Hyuuga or not!" Tsunade barked out, rushing out of the room almost immediately.

"H-hai, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said running out as well, leaving Riku there, just staring.

* * *

"Oh yea, I shall go. If it has anything to do with the Hyuuga clan you most insure that I will be there", Hyuuga Hiashi stated, putting down the phone after he heard the beeping. "Neji!" He called, his nephew immediately rushing to his side.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama?" Neji said, kneeling on one of his knees.

"You are to come with me to the hospital. There might be one of our clans people in there and I want you to be there with me because she might be more comfortable with talking to someone with her own age."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama…"

* * *

Neji walked into the gardens of the hospital. He looked around and then heard the soft cries of a young girl coming from one of the benches. He looked over to see a girl with waist length light purple hair and Hyuuga type eyes crying.

"Whats wrong?" Neji said walking over to the girl. The girl looked up, tears threatening to fall even as he was walking towards her. Riku smiled at him, still sobbing. Neji was one of her favorite characters. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, sobbing gently into his chest.

"I… Cant go back home. I died at home! I cant see my brother, my mom, dad, even my friends. No one. Im stuck here. I thought this would be great, the center of most of my dreams, but this is a nightmare. The only good thing is that Im with you!" She cried out. Neji just smiled at her.

"Its okay, I understand. It was like that with me and losing my father. I will never see him again but I know he will always be with me. And I'm not alone I have Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama, and my friends. And if you want, I have you with me…" She looked up to him and smiled a true smile.

"Y-yes, Neji-kun…" Riku responded. Neji wondered how she knew his name as they walked back into the hospital.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review. I just had to type this. I got this idea washing the dishes. Please no flames! If you can guess what song that one line i s from I will give you a virtual cookie!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Blood Stained

* * *

The tears flowed freely, cascading down his face mixing freely with the falling rain. He opened his eyes slowly, just staring at the bloodied body of his sister.

'Why?' He thought, as many of the witnesses whispered at each other, just looking at him. The truck driver gasped at what he just did.

'Why' Daichi thought again, looking up at the clouds, just staying there as if mocking his very existence.

Daichi looked once more to his sisters lifeless body, uncontrollably sobbing. In the distance he could hear the ambulance sirens above the pitter patter of the rain. The ambulance pulled around the corner where Daichi was laying.

"WHY!" Daichi screamed, as he started to cry uncontrollably.

-

Kate was sitting on her couch, playing her DS. She had no idea what had just happened to her best friend.

The sudden blast of thunder sounded as Kate looked up from her DS to look up at the ceiling.

The door bell rang as she went to answer the door. Standing in front of her was a very wet and soaked Daichi.

"Daichi-kun!" Kate squealed, hugging the poor boy. He just stood still not saying a thing. Kate looked at him. He was being so out of character. It was then that he noticed that Riku was not with him.

"Where is Ku-chan?" Kate asked quietly, as if she suspected she was dead. How right she was.

"Riku-Nee…" Daichi chocked back a sob ", Was hit by a truck. She died… instantly…"

Kate chuckled nervously. "No, seriously Daichi, where is she?" Kate was shaking, and tears where forming near her hazel green eyes. She looked up at Daichi. "Tell me the truth!"

Daichi turned his head away, a tear going down his face.

"So, its true. Riku… is dead?" Kate dropped to the ground. She put her hands to her face. "No!"

The rain fell rhythmically, going along with the falling of tears.

* * *

"What is your name?" Hiashi asked, looking at the purple haired girl. She looked up at him. She never really liked him. He had given up on Hinata. She just didn't.

She turned to Neji, then back.

Riku looked at Hiashi with a bored expression.

"Riku…" She replied back, pushing a lock of her purple hair behind her ear. Hiashi looked at her with a glare.

"Riku what?"

"Riku Tsukiyomi, daughter of Hiroto and Tenma Tsukiyomi. Twin sister of Daichi Tsukiyomi. Friend of Kate Atsumeta. Need anymore info there?" She smirked. Hiashi sighed. Obviously this girl was not going to listen to him.

"Neji?" Hiashi asked, sighing once more.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked. He was standing next to Hiashi the whole time. She bowed to him slightly, in respect.

Hiashi turned to him. "Ask her to activate the Byakugan. If she can, then we will surely know she is a Hyuuga", he whispered.

"But Hiashi-sama, why are you asking me to do it?" Neji asked, confused.

"She wont listen to me, she mist listen to you…"

"As you wish…." Neji said, sitting on Riku's hospital bed. Hiashi did not miss the slight blush Riku had when he sat down.

"Riku-san, we need you to try and activate the Byakkugan for us. Its really important," Neji said, smiling slightly. Riku looked at him and blushed, playing with her fingers.

"I don't know if I can do it though…." Riku mumbled, looking down as red as a tomato. Neji just looked at her, taking in what she was doing. He sighed.

"You can do it, Riku-san. Just try, please? We are trying to help you", he coaxed. Riku looked up at him, then grinned.

"I-I'll try… Neji…" Riku said. Neji blushed. Why wasn't she using honorifics? It was the polite thing to do. Maybe where she was from they didn't use honorifics. He'll have to find out later.

Riku took a deep breath, then started to focus on her eyes. Power surged, and she felt the raw power going strait to her eyes.

"Byakkugan…"

* * *

"Daichi, you and Riku where orphans right?" Kate asked, whipping her tears away. Daichi nodded solemnly.

"Riku was my best friend. I know she would want my parents to adopt you so…" Kate couldn't finish the statement, she just started bawling uncontrollably. Daichi looked at her sadly.

"Byakkugan…" Some one whispered. Daichi head snapped up. Riku. It was Riku's voice. Could he be hearing things? Could he just be imagining it?

As he thought about this, he felt searing pain course through his head. Was this a sign from Riku?

When he opened his eyes, he was not in Kate's house.

* * *

Riku panted. She had to use so much Chakra, trying and succeeding in activating her bloodline trait.

Hiashi looked at the girl, the Hyuuga bloodline activated, the smiled.

"You are a Hyuuga, Riku-san. I'm accepting you into the clan…" Hiashi stated.

"Im finally getting a family?" Riku asked, tears in her eyes.

"Finally?" Neji asked.

"Yes, I did give you my parents names but they died when I was around 1. My brother and I have been alone since. Daichi was my best friend since we were young", she smiled, at the fond memories. "Im just so… happy. I wish Diachi was here too-"

Riku stopped. Clutching her head. Pain was shooting through her head. It felt like a truck hit it, oh wait one did.

"Eyah!" Riku screamed, she opened her eyes Byakkugan gone.

The pain stopped, then she heard it. Daichi's voice.

_Where am I?_

"Daichi?" Riku asked aloud, Neji & Hiashi giving weird looks.

_Riku?!_

"Yes, its me. Im in the Konoha hospital if that what you wanted to know", she said now to herself.

_So your still alive?_ He asked hopefully.

"Yes, but sadly not my body there though. Here I am. I seem to be a Hyuuga…" I mused to myself.

_Really, I- Oh no, Nee-chan. Im returning to the other world. We will try to find away to find you. Kate and I. Just remember I love you!_

"Me too Daichi… forever!"

And then he was gone. Riku looked to Neji and Hiashi, tears falling down her face.

Neji smiled sadly, like he had explained earlier, he knew what it was like to lose someone dear to you.

He moved in closer to her, then hugged her tightly. Hiashi just smiled at them. He seemed to know what Riku felt for his Nephew and he had a plan…

* * *

Kate looked at the sleeping form of Daichi on her couch when he had fainted. Why must everyone close to her get hurt? She just didn't find it fair. She started to tear again as she felt a hand clamp on her shoulder. She looked to see Daichi.

"She is alive, Kate," he smiled, happier then hes ever been.

"Who is Daichi?" Kate asked sobbing.

"Riku-Nee-chan…."

* * *

Riku stood in front of the Hyuuga compound. It was _huge_. And Riku knew huge. Kokoro, another friend of hers, family was pretty upper middle class and her house was big. This though took the cake.

"Woooow, this is huuuge!" Riku exasperated. Okay, not really. It was bigger than the football fields near her old school.

"Neji here will show you to your room," Hiashi stated, walking towards the main house.

Neji took her hand, then started to walk to one of the houses. She didn't want to bring it up, but she had to.

"Neji, will I get the bird cage seal?" Neji cringed. Riku knew the answer already, but wanted to ask to make sure.

"Most likely yes", he sighed. Riku frowned. She need to cheer him up.

"Do you think… that destiny brought us together?" Neji looked at her, then smiled.

"Yes, I do…"

-

Riku liked her room. It was really spacious. Oh and by room, apparently Hiashi meant house.

"I think I like Hiashi better now. I don't forgive him completely but…" Riku muttered to herself.

A knock on her door, snapped her out of her thoughts. She went over and opened the door. There standing was Hinata.

"H-hello. I-I'm Hinata. My father wishes for you to come to the dinner party tonight", she stuttered.

"No need to be shy. My name is Riku. Please tell your father I will come…" Hinata nodded and walked away, leaving me panicking.

"Eep! What will I wear?!"

-

"Welcome to the Hyuuga family dinner. Today I want to introduce a new member of the family. Riku-san, please come up here…" Hiashi asked, as Riku Shyly went up their.

She could see Neji in a corner. She blushed as he saw how he was smiling at her.

Next to her Hiashi smirked.

"I also want to announce something. Neji come here?" Neji looked confused, but came up anyway.

"I want to announce the engagement of Riku and Neji Hyuuga", Hiashi smirked Riku blushed, then screamed.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Preview for Ch 3: Akatsuki**

_Life wasn't fair. First I die, second the man I like doesn't like me back, and now? Well, I'm lost in a freaking dense forest._

"_Just fucking great", I mutter, hearing bushes rusteling next to me. Probably just a bunny. Oh, wait. Nope. Its two men in Akatsuki cloaks. Yay, S-rank missing nins! No wait, bad. That's bad. But it's the Akatsuki and day-um are they hot!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Yay, I finished it. I have chapter 3 all written out by hand so when I get at least 4 reviews I will update. I swear I am too lazy for my own good.

Review!


End file.
